Honey eyes
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: James finds himself thinking of those sweet honey eyes of that twerp. Sure its only a three years different between them both but he can't help it if he finds that twerp adorable and enhancing. Is there something he can prove he's...Full summary within


**Arashi: I've been curious of trying this pairing though it's mostly hints of realizing feelings sort of one-shot. This is Au and there maybe some ooc but not quite sure as of yet.**

**I don't own Pokemon or its characters since it belongs to Nintendo and Satoshi Tajiri. Don't make a profit of this fic.**

Summary-James finds himself thinking of those sweet honey eyes of that twerp. Sure its only a three years different between them both but he can't help it if he finds that twerp adorable and enhancing. Is there something he can prove he's more then just James in Team Rocket but just James whose in love with the Honey Eye Trainer?

Honey eyes

James sigh hearing his partners chatting a bit of a plan to steal Pikachu. Again though he knows how it's going to turn out to be. It won't be a shock to him if they are blasted away by that twerp with those big honey-brown eyes fill with determination. He shakes his head trying to keep his mind on the plan but finds it hard. Every single time a thought cross his mind the big round honey-brown eyes and cute smile dances across making him wonder if there was a time they could meet differently.

"James are you ready for the plan to take Pikachu from those measly twerps? The cat-like pokemon said breaking through the blue hair-teen's thoughts as he nods not seeing the concern looks pass between Jessie and Meowth.

James gives a smile hoping it would work to calm his friends which to his relief it did. He follows them as they head out. If James known what would have happen in a couple of hours about the idea of a thunder storm and being stuck in a cave with a twerp you been chasing since he's ten years old for his pikachu. You would have thought of staying behind but fate has a strange way of bringing things together.

-Two hours later-

Why are we in this cave again?" A teen voice ask getting James to look up from his spot to find those beautiful honey-brown eyes looking at him getting his heart to race even though he's tired of hearing the same he's not red in the face the slightly older teen answers rather tiredly not in the mood to snap at the other, "Because of the stupid rain storm along with the mud and rock slide, Twerp.""Ash," Ash said startling James to the core not realizing the Twerp-Ash wants him to call him by his given name. "And that stranger's name is Gary!"

"James," the blue hair teen reply sitting on the other side of the wall to the cave they're in due to the mudslide from the rain wondering why he seem so defensive of that other teen making him seems sad both Ash and James were split up from their group and know stuck relaying on the other hoping how it would work out in the end. James snorts at that coming to mind not bothering to tell the twerp his mind calls the raven hair teen affectionately starts a small fire before the chill sets in. He closes his mind letting himself remember how it happen after the plan is about to be set then got ruin.

_***Flashback***_

_-Couple of hours earlier/James's pov-_

_I could see that honey-brown eye twerp leading his group of friends obviously complaining about something makes me sigh with slight annoyance. I could catch the older twerp call Brock or whatever his name is nod at something the honey eye anger said getting a pout which I want to take away upon those lips. I blink in confusion wondering why I would want to o such a thing. It's not like I have feelings for that twerp? _

_To make it worst another person is with the group that consist the three twerps or better yet, Ash, Dawn, and Brock. He look familiar but I didn't know why I hate the fact he brushes to close to my twerp before scolding myself to stop thinking such things. I clench my teeth together as that idiot leans close to my twerp which I didn't care at that moment I thought it. Narrowing my eyes I could only see red just as Jessie and Meowth continues as if nothing. Sure I follow their lead but I wasn't paying any attention to it. All I can see is how protective that idiot stood in front of my honey brown twerp making me wonder if there is any way for him to see me, James not a team rocket member but someone like him a pokemon trainer. James takes a deep breath calming down and pushing his temper to one side wanting to have a clear mind."Isn't it the twerps," I can hear Jessie said sarcastically making me want to strangle her for not harming my twerp but I stop myself in time._

"_Team Rocket what do you want now?" the new twerp girl remarks in annoyance making me sigh slightly again as a sudden sound of rumbling in the sky. "Great now it's going to rain.""No time for that but there is a land slide," The other male twerp said pushing her away while the brunette spots a cave pointing to it which either me or Jessie could hear what's being said._

_I could only watch as my honey eye run in only to be push in just as I went to gather our supplies when Meowth calls out, "Jimmy get out of there!"_

_I didn't have time to run back to my friends when a hand grabs me pulling me in just as two medium size boulders crash in the spot I stood moments before making me blanch. I turn to look to find the main twerp looking at me before looking away. What is that expression in those eyes of his concern, worry or something akin to disgust and hate? I nod to him gratefully figuring we'll be in this cave for a long night. I shake my head trying to keep myself psyche for anything._

_-End of James's Pov-_

_***Flashback***_

-Normal Pov-

"James," Ash calls out waiting for the older teen to snap out of his thoughts. Scowling a bit he calls out his name louder only to have nothing.

Gulping not wanting to loose his first kiss like this Ash lightly kiss the firm lips only to have a arm snack around his neck and those firm lips responding back. Despite the innocent of it Ash could only star into those green eyes never thoguth of how beautiful or deep they look. He pulls away blushing a bit as a goofy smile touches both of their lips not able to disappear. Chimchar watching this with a slight smile gives a smug sound knowing he just might have won a bet going on between the pokemon for their trainer to realize his feelings.

"Truce?" Ash ask shyly only to have James smile at him

"Anytime twerp," He answers affectionately making him blush darker red color. "Don't forget its just for you but can I kiss you again?""Please?" The younger teen whines just as James kiss him innocently again knowing within time there may be something more between them.

**Arashi: Something cute and fluff like came to mind. Not many for this pairing I found but it seems promising of a pairing to continue later on.**


End file.
